DrabbleMatic
by Supernoodle
Summary: These are the results of playing with a Random Drabble Generator. Weird, amusing and suprisingly slashy drabbles, just for fun. I didn't really write them, I just chose some words and let the Drabble-Matic do the rest. Dean/Sam slashiness. TOTAL CRACK!


_**A/N**__**: **__**Okay, this is seriously random, I know – but that's kind of the point. I went on this website – **__**h t t p : // prillalar . com / drabbles/**__** and there is a Drabble-Matic, a random drabble generator, so I thought it would be funny to see what it came up with, and these are some of the results.**_

_**I think everyone should have a go, because although most of it is just gibberish, there are some bits that are spookily spot on, and strangely funny, if weirdly and full on slashy too. (I don't write slash normally, so beware if you don't like that sort of thing)**_

_**Anyhoo, enjoy the weirdness :-)**_

* * *

**Sparkling Love**

Dean finished packing. Ever since Sam, his own true love, had been lost at sea, Dean had been irreplaceable.

There was nothing left for him anymore, nothing shoved him, all was silvery. So today, Valentine's Day, he was going in a chair to become a foreign kite.

Just then, there was a Shiny knock at the door. Dean opened it and stood there desirably for a moment, before falling to the floor in a swoon and bruising his toe.

When Dean came to, Sam was holding his shoulder and looking weighty. "My love," Sam said hotly, "I'm sorry for the heavy shock. I've been shipwrecked on a golden island for the last ten years, living like a fat kid with a happy meal. I was only rescued last week." He paused. "I lost my heart in the wreck. Can you still love me?"

Dean could hardly believe his Sam had returned. "I will always love you, heart or no heart. Besides, you can cover it up with a cup."

They embraced sweetly and vowed to never be parted again.

And all was valuable.

_**

* * *

**_

**A Sparkling Occurrence**

Dean paced up and down, jiggling his toe. His very good friend, Mary Sue Bread, had arranged to meet him here in a chair. "I have something heavy to tell you," she had said.

Mary Sue Bread was late, which was very unlike her. Any moment now, Dean expected to see her bounce up, her golden hair streaming behind her and her Shiny eyes aglow.

Dean heard footsteps, but they seemed rather foreign for a delicate and irreplaceable girl like Mary Sue Bread, whose tread was silvery. He turned around and found Sam staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said sweetly. "I thought you said you didn't want to see me again."

Dean had said that, but now he was beginning to wish he hadn't acted so dangerously. "Mary Sue Bread asked to meet me here." As he gazed at Sam, his heart began to throb hotly.

"Oh," Sam said, desirably. "I'll just go then."

"Wait," Dean said and caught Sam by his shoulder. "I was wrong. I still love you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Sam said, smiling. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, like a fat kid with a happy meal.

From behind a cup, Mary Sue Bread watched with a valuable light in her weighty eyes. She took a list out of her pocket, and checked off "Dean/Sam". Then, she skipped off to help an embittered man find love again, just as soon as she'd saved the monkey from extinction.

* * *

**The Miracle Of The Monkey**

Dean hated Christmas. He didn't just dislike Christmas, he hated it like a fat kid with a happy meal. He loathed it.

Every December, Dean would feel himself getting all heavy inside. He refused to put up a Christmas cup, he snapped at anyone Shiny enough to sing a carol in his vicinity, and he never, ever bought anybody any presents.

On December 13, Dean had to go to the mall to buy a weighty bread. When he got there, there were so many shoppers pushing desirably around and so much Christmas music blaring hotly, he thought his heart would explode.

Finally, he was done. Just outside the door was a golden man collecting for charity. Dean never gave to charity, so he started to walk past without a word.

Suddenly, the golden man dropped his bells and ran in a chair. There was a Sparkling monkey right in the path of an oncoming truck. But the golden man slipped and fell, so now they were both in danger!

Dean rushed out and cunningly pushed them both out of the way. There was a foreign bang and then everything went dark.

When Dean woke up, he was in a valuable room. There was a Christmas cup in the corner and soft carols were playing. Also, Dean's toe hurt. A lot.

The golden man came into the room. "I'm so irreplaceable!" he said. "You're awake. My name is Sam. You saved me from the truck. But your toe is broken."

Dean hardly knew what to say. Even though there was a Christmas cup up and his toe was broken, he felt quite silvery, especially when he looked at Sam.

"Your toe must hurt dangerously," Sam said. "I think this will help." And he shoved Dean several times.

Now Dean felt very silvery indeed. He didn't hate Christmas at all now. In fact, he loved it. And he loved Sam. "I love you," he said, and kissed Sam sweetly.

"I love you too," said Sam. Just then, the monkey ran into the room and nuzzled Dean's shoulder. "I brought him home with us," Sam said.

"We'll call him Miracle," Dean said. "Our Christmas Miracle."

It was the best Christmas ever.

_**

* * *

**_

**I'm Dreaming Of A Weighty Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Dean sat cunningly in a chair, sipping heavy eggnog.

He looked at the foriegn bread hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Sam had hung it there, just before they looked at each other dangerously and then fell into each other's arms and shoved each other's shoulder.

If only I hadn't been so golden, Dean thought, pouring a silvery amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Sam might not have got so irreplaceable and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a valuable tear and held his toe in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a Sparkling voice lifted sweetly up in song.

_I'm dreaming of a weighty Christmas__Just like a fat kid with a happy meal_

Dean ran to the door. It was Sam, looking Shiny all over with snow.

"I missed you desirably," Sam said. "And I wanted to shove your shoulder again."

Dean hugged Sam and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Sam said.

"I think so too," Dean said and they shoved each other's shoulder until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted monkey heart and lived hotly until Dean got drunk again.

* * *

**A Bread In Time**

On an irreplaceable and weighty morning, Dean sat in a chair. It was Valentine's Day and he was all alone. His shoulder ached in sorrow for the secret love that he could never share. How could he expect Sam to love someone with a golden heart?

Dangerously, he began to recite a poem he had composed. "Ah, my love is like a silvery valuable kite, all on a summer's day. I wish my Sam would shove me, in his own heavy way..."

"Do you?" Sam sat down beside Dean and put his hand on Dean's toe. "I think that could be arranged."

Dean gasped hotly. "But what about my golden heart?"

"I like it," Sam said desirably. "I think it's foreign."

They came together and their kiss was like a fat kid with a happy meal.

"I love you," Dean said sweetly.

"I love you too," Sam replied and shoved him.

They bought a monkey, moved in together, and lived cunningly ever after.

_**

* * *

**_

**The Battle For The Bread**

In a chair, Dean shoved his bread. He had been busy with the bread for hours and now wanted nothing more than a Sparkling cuddle or a golden massage from his lover Sam.

He said this last thought out loud, and all of a sudden his silvery Sam appeared at the door, grinning desirably.

"Put down the bread," Sam said dangerously. "Unless you want me to shove that bread on your toe."

Dean put down the bread. He was valuable. He had never seen Sam so Shiny before and it made him heavy.

Sam picked up the bread, then withdrew a cup from his shoulder. "Don't be so valuable," Sam said with a Shiny grimace. "A monkey bit my heart this morning, and everything became foreign. Now with this bread and this cup I can dangerously rule the world!"

Dean clutched his weighty heart hotly. This was his lover, his silvery Sam, now staring at him with a Shiny shoulder.

"Fight it!" Dean shouted. "The monkey just wants the bread for his own silvery devices! He doesn't love you, not the Sparkling way I do!"

Dean could see Sam trembling hotly. Dean reached out his toe and touched Sam's shoulder dangerously. He was silvery, so silvery, but he knew only his weighty love for Sam would break the monkey's spell.

Sure enough, Sam dropped the bread with a thunk. "Oh, Dean," he squealed. "I'm so Sparkling, can you ever forgive me?"

But Dean had already moved in a chair. Like a fat kid with a happy meal, he pressed his toe into Sam's shoulder. And as they fell together in a foreign fit of love, the bread lay on the floor, heavy and forgotten.

* * *

**To Dangerously Shove**

Dean and Sam were celebrating a foreign Valentine's Day together. Dean had cooked a valuable dinner and they ate in a chair by candlelight.

"My darling," Sam said, stroking Dean's toe, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Dean. "It is but a silvery token of my golden love."

Dean opened the box. Inside was a weighty cup! He gazed at it hotly. Then he gazed at Sam hotly. "It's Sparkling," Dean said. "Come here and let me shove you."

Just then, a Shiny crone sprang out of hiding and cackled like a fat kid with a happy meal. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a heavy voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Sam read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my brother."

They stared at each other sweetly as the crone cackled some more. Dean's heart began to tremble. Then Sam shrugged, pulled out a kite, and hit the crone on her shoulder. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Dean said and kissed Sam cunningly. "This is an irreplaceable Valentine's Day!"

They desirably burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they shoved each other all night long.


End file.
